


sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me

by misstraffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood Kink, Blowjobs, M/M, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Violence, Whipping, canon universe (ep 951), sadism/masochism, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraffy/pseuds/misstraffy
Summary: "You're a sick man, enjoying this."Law laps the blood from his lips and glares up at his captor. "I could say the same for you, Hawkins-ya."
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: a finished wip from when they first showed the preview in ep 950. this newest episode was a blessing.

* * *

**sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me**

* * *

"You're a sick man, enjoying this."

Law laps the blood from his lips and glares up at his captor. "I could say the same for you, Hawkins-ya."

The blonde gives pause before striking Law across the temple harshly, and the man sees stars as his head snaps to the left. A familiar shiver runs down the length of his body and settles in his navel before it disperses, sending delightful little aftershocks through him. As fucked as it was, Law was enjoying their violent little interrogation. Much more than he should.

Seems the sadist in the blonde felt similarly.

"Knock it off, Hawkins," Drake intones from beside him. "You'll kill the guy."

Hawkins narrows his eyes at his comrade. "But we need answers. How else will we find out what Law and the Straw Hats are doing on Wano?" He turns to Law. "Spill it."

Law spits blood off to the side and smirks. "Hell if I'm telling you."

Another strike, against his cheek this time, and Law has to bite back a moan. The pain was delicious and the string just right— the line between pain and pleasure blurred until his body couldn't tell the difference anymore. A punch to his jaw sends him tumbling to the floor, shoulder connecting painfully with the ground.

Drake holds Hawkins back from kicking him. "Oi! Cut it out."

"Just look at him," Hawkins snarls, "the _dog_. He loves being pushed around!"

Law struggles to sit upright, but his entire right arm screams in agony at the movement. With all the strength he has left he brings up a hand and flips Hawkins off, much to the blonde's dismay.

"Kiss my ass, Hawkins-ya," Law chuckles in a low voice. "You're every bit as messed up as I am."

Drake raises his brows slightly at the admission, but declines any further comment.

The blonde scowls and rips himself from Drake's clutches, bending down to grip a handful of Law's unruly hair. "I'm not here to play your games, Trafalgar," he spits, nails digging into scalp, "This is the last time I'm asking before I get rougher. What are you and the Strawhats doing in this country?"

Law huffs and leans back with a lazy grin. "Don't threaten me with a good time. You're not getting a word out of me."

Drake puts a calming hand on his shaking comrade's back. "Maybe we should wait for-"

"No," Hawkins lilts, cracking his knuckles, "I don't think I can wait for anyone at this point. Trafalgar has pushed his luck too damn far."

"He'll only enjoy it," Drake intones as Hawkins cocks his arm.

Law snorts, eyeing the incoming punch greedily. "I'm sure I won't be the only one, Drake-ya."

The hit strikes the middle of his chest, knocking the wind right out of him. A few delightful seconds pass where he can't breathe, and the feeling goes straight to his cock. His head connects solidly with the wall behind him, and his skull explodes in pain, as if reminding him to intake air.

"Oh god..." Law pants, head rolling off to the side. He knows he's blushing under the mess of blood and grime, but he can't help it. The pain was just too good.

Hawkins's lips twitch. "Truly sick, Trafalgar."

The blonde strikes his upper shoulder, and the skin buckles under knuckle and bone. "You're a whore for this kind of shit?"

Another lands on his collarbone. Blood sputters up and over his lips at that one, and Law nearly chokes on the liquid. Hawkins looks on silently, struck between amazement and disgust. "I never struck you as the type."

The iron from the blood burns in his mouth. He swallows down the taste and glares up at Hawkins weakly. "I could say the same for you. I know a sadist when I see one, Hawkins-ya."

The blonde scowls and grabs him by the hair, yanking him close to his face. "This is torture, and I'm a pirate. Of course I enjoy shit like this."

Law makes a pointed sound and levels his eyes with Hawkins's pelvis. "Perhaps you're enjoying it a little too much?"

Hawkins leans forward to Law's ear, lips ghosting the reddened shell. "I think you've said enough, Trafalgar. Don't make me do something I'll regret."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" His tone is taunting, light and airy despite the exhaustion seeping into his bones. "Do your _worst."_

Drake comes near and places a hand on his shoulder. "Hawkins? Is everything alright?"

"Give us ten minutes," Hawkins says softly. "I'll get him to talk."

The man looks between them worriedly. "Sure, just don't kill him."

"You have my word."

Drake slips out within the next second, and the moment he's gone, Hawkins darts out his tongue and takes a languid lick up Law's cheek, tasting his blood. "Sweet," he comments as Law shudders under the touch. He removes himself and grabs Law by the jaw, pinching the jaw open wide.

"If you're not gonna talk, then put that pretty mouth of yours to better use."

Law's gaze flickers down to the obvious bulge in the blonde's pants. He smirks and looks back up to Hawkins. "Why the hell should I blow you?"

Hawkins kicks him in the ribs, and Law cries out in pleasure. It rattles his entire frame with the force of the hit, and Law's eyelids flutter beautifully from the pain. He braces himself for the next attack from Hawkins, ready to take whatever the man wanted to give him, but he's left hanging. Frowning, he's instead faced with Hawkins's released member.

"I know you're hard, too," Hawkins says, jabbing his heel in between Law's legs.

" _Jesus,_ ah- _fuck,"_ Law sputters at the sudden friction, hips involuntarily jerking upwards to chase it.

Hawkins removes his foot before Law can get himself off any further. "You wanna get hit?"

Law's lips twitches. Giving his captor head wasn't exactly how he thought he'd be spending his time while in jail, but yet here he was. Might as well, right? He was already this far gone. It'd help get him off in the end as well.

He opens his mouth wide and looks up at Hawkins expectantly. The blonde gives him a satisfied smile and guides himself onto his tongue. "Good boy," he murmurs.

The praise makes Law blush a pretty pink. He was never good with taking compliments when he was unwound like this, hard and needy at someone's feet. He wants to even hear more from the blonde.

He focuses on taking the cock in his mouth and escorting it down his throat with his tongue. He brings a hand to the base of Hawkins's stiffness and starts pumping in time to his head bobbing. His tongue swirls around the tip, sucking gingerly before swallowing the member down entirely, earning a strangled moan from the blonde above.

Hawkins starts to rock his hips into Law's mouth, matching his rhythmic sucks. He hallows his cheeks, tongue darting in the tip, and Hawkins groans nice and long. "You're doing so good, Trafalgar. Stay just like that." He grabs Law's hair and rolls his hips with it, stuffing his cock down Law's throat.

Law takes the rough treatment, touching himself all the while, steady jerks as his mouth works wonders on the cock before him. He licks up and down the sides of the thick shaft, smiling around the base as Hawkins fucks it into him. He even gets adventurous and massages Hawkins's balls, deft fingers giving the sensitive area several love taps.

"God _damn_." Hawkins grips his hair harshly and sleeves him onto his cock as he spills over, moaning curses under his breath. Law makes sure to lap up all the come that doesn't quite make it into his mouth, eager to please so that he can get his turn.

"Fuck," the blonde breathes, pulling out of Law's mouth and tucking himself back into his pants. "You give some damn good head."

Law only grins at him, licking his lips. "My reward?"

Hawkins huffs and pulls him to his feet. "Come 'ere."

His legs shake slightly from not having used them in so long, but they get used to the feeling of holding his weight soon enough. Hawkins bends down to his lips and captures them in a kiss that took more than gave. Law moans into the roughness of it, tongue dancing with fervor and teeth biting with vengeance. His arms link around Hawkins's neck, and the blonde pulls him closer by the hips. He tilts his head and cries out as Hawkins bites his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, then remedies it by lapping at the wound gently. It makes Law go absolutely crazy.

He didn't even realize he was being led backwards until his arm was getting lifted, cuffs rattling as they're attached to hanging ones instead. Hawkins fastens him in without breaking their kiss, experienced hands working without supervision. Soon Law's hands are chained to cuffs dangling from the ceiling, arms suspended in midair.

When they finally come up for air, Law sucks in oxygen greedily. "What...what are you-"

"We have three minutes." Hawkins rummages somewhere in the back of the room and procures a long black whip. He snaps it at the ground and relishes in the crackle it makes. "We'll have a little fun for your sake until Drake returns."

He comes close and runs the leather down his bloody, inky chest. Law's eyes follow the movement, completely mesmerized. Hawkins follows the touch with one of his own, tweaking at his nipples and caressing his abs. Law's skin jerks under his expert fingers.

Hawkins's dark eyes flicker to Law's. "Your safe word is 'onigiri'."

Law gives him a broken smile that would've scared any other man away. "You're so thoughtful."

"I _did_ promise not to kill you," Hawkins explains simply. "But I can guarantee this will hurt."

The prospect of pain makes his cock twitch in interest, sends tingles down his spine and sides. He licks his lips, wanting, _needing_ to feel that whip across his skin. He watches Hawkins with a hawk eye of his own as he lifts the whip and snaps it down across his back. Law cries out from the attack, knees buckling, head dropping forward. The man doesn't wait for him to recalibrate, and instead continues with another strike across his back, then another. The onslaught is merciless, quick licks across his shoulder blades, but Law feels like he's in euphoria. It's all he could ever ask for.

Law is unbearably hard now. He knows he's leaking, he can feel it dribbling onto the floor, coupled by his drool and blood. Hawkins moves in front of him and cracks the whip across his chest, just barely catching his nipples, ripping a wanton moan out of the man's hoarse throat.

"What a filthy slut," Hawkins tuts, bringing his arm up and arcing the weapon downwards, across his ribs. "You absolutely _love it._ "

Law grits his teeth against the sharp aches everywhere in his body. The pain always came with a price, but it was definitely worth it. His head has already entered the woozy trance it usually did when the pain was so fucking good he couldn't take it anymore. It was a space where all of his senses were heightened, and everything done to him resulted in more pleasure than pain. When Hawkins flicks the long whip down across his skin, the pleasure goes straight to his weeping cock, and Law just _knows_ he's close. It's from the way his breath hitches, the way his body trembles.

Hawkins pauses to lick up his neck. "Come for me."

The tattooed man moans at the dark command, cuffed hands tightening into weak fists.

The blonde continues upward, licking the outside ring of his ear. "I know you want to."

"Just...a bit more," he whimpers, voice scratchy. He makes a pathetic display of humming the dry air, and Hawkins laughs aloud.

"Why of course."

Hawkins slaps the whip across his thighs, and this time, Law's legs do buckle. The only thing supporting him now are the chains to his hands, and the pressure on his wrists makes him want to scream in bloody agony.

"Thirty seconds until he comes back in."

A snap to his arm sends Law just close to the edge. He gasps as his cock gives a powerful lurch, crying in fervor now.

"Come for me, Trafalgar."

Another snap to his other arm. Law's breaths labor, and he looks up to the ceiling through a bloody and watery lens as that familiar feeling of heaven bubbles up inside of him. He's a completely different type of fucked to come off of being hit alone, but he chases the release desperately.

"Ten seconds."

One final snap to his chest is what does the trick. Law comes with a silent cry, face twisted with pleasure, limbs shaking from the force of it. He doesn't even realize he's crying until Hawkins is there, licking the tears from his eyes, rubbing his cheek with a thumb. "You did so good for me," he whispers, patting the blood there affectionately.

Law still trembles in the aftershocks of such a powerful orgasm, still not fully back from his high, when the door opens and Drake appears, looking in on their scene with a nervous eye.

"Is everything okay?" he asks from the doorway. "Should I give you more time?"

"No, we are done here." Hawkins pushes past him and pats his shoulder. "He's not saying a word. We'll try again later."

Drake looks at the slumped form of Law, then to the back of his comrade confusedly. "Oh, alright then."

Hawkins nods over to an empty hallway. "Ask for someone to go in there and clean him up. He's a mess right now."

"Why is that?"

He smirks. "Don't mind the details. Just go."

Drake sighs and waves him away. "Fine. Give me five."

Hawkins looks back to Law in the room, to the mess of come he managed to stand in front of just in time, and to the whip he threw off to the side right as Drake entered. He grins like a maniac.

"Hope you enjoyed our little session here Trafalgar," Hawkins intones sardonically, "clean up well so I can _question_ you again tonight."

Law swallows down his excitement and glares up at Hawkins. "Fuck you."

"Oh I'm sure you'd love to."

"You're not funny."

"I never claimed to be," Hawkins chuckles. "Goodbye for now. You lasted well while I whipped you back then, but I wonder how you'll do when we have all the time in the world."

A brazen heat crawls up to Law's cheeks and burns there as Hawkins raises pointed eyebrows at him before turning, leaving him to his devices. Law watches him go with a sense of foreboding. Whatever the man was planning for their next meeting, aside from the obvious, couldn't be good. He had to get out of here, even if their questioning was something he might enjoy. He had a duty to his crew, to the Straw Hats, to himself.

Licking the crusted blood from his lips, he steels his resolve and glares through the door, to where he knows Hawkins still stood. "You're not getting shit out of me, Hawkins-ya! Remember that!"

From the other side of the door, Hawkins's lips quirk up in a smile. "Oh, I think there are _many_ things I can get out of you soon enough. Just you wait..."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: thanks for reading!


End file.
